Episode Guide
Season 1 1-Knights of the Multiverse- American schoolboy Matt Hatter arrives at the Coronet theatre in London to find that his Grandfather is missing. Then he discovers Secret Screen 2 - a cache of amazing gadgets and weapons. These are housed in an ancient book called the Interactive Chronicles of Action and Adventure, a gateway to another dimension - The Multiverse. In the Region of Ruins, Matt meets allies Roxie (Tracker) and Gomez (Keeper) and faces arch-enemy Lord Tenoroc and his emissary of evil - The Black Knight! Together, Matt, Roxie and Gomez try to stop the Black Knight from stealing Harmonia's sacred Chalice of Harmony and plunging the realm into everlasting decay and ruin! 2-Sting of Scorpiotron- Matt, Roxie and Gomez race against time to prevent man-machine Scorpiotron from draining the oases in the Sea of Sands and depriving the citizens of their precious water supply. 3-Skull Of The Black Raven- Gomez is shanghaied by Ghost Pirate Redbeard in the belief that he can help locate the lost Skull of the Black Raven, which will grant Redbeard the power to control minds. 4-The Rise Of The Mummy- Tenoroc unleashes the Mummy, with orders to find the Eye of Ra and burn the Sea of Sands to a cinder. Only Matt, Roxie, Gomez and a camel stand between him and catastrophe! 5-The Sand Warrior- The race to end all races is on - and the price is gravity itself. It's Matt, Roxie and Gomez vs. the revived up speed demon known as Cyber Racer and his mean machine the Dune Basher. 6-Doc Fossil- Lord Tenoroc despatches dino-hunter Doc Fossil to find and reanimate the ultimate demon beast, Terrorsaurus Rex. Matt, Roxie and Gomez must stop him - but first they have to face an army of hungry Eaoraptors! e-o-raptor. 7-The Little Box of Horrors- Tenoroc summons Pandora, who assumes the guise of a young girl his name Pamela. Thanks to Gomez and a pterodactyl called Eunice, Pandora's wicked dual nature is revealed...but is it too late? 8-The Maze Of The Minotaur- Roxie and Gomez find a Holo-Locket, containing a clue to Grandpa Alfred's location. Tenoroc summons Minotaur, who ensnares Matt, Roxie and Gomez in a maddening energy maze. 9-The Lost Skeleton Key- When explorers uncover the Lost Skeleton Key, Tenoroc sends Cyclops to steal it and find the portal to Tenoroc's prison dimension. Matt realizes that the key could help him too. 10-Twisted Genie- Bassium goes in search of his magic lamp on behalf of Tenoroc whose goal is to unleash the Ultimate Wish. Unless Matt can find a way to destroy the lamp, the Multiverse will fall. 11-Fire Phoenix Rising- Tenoroc commands the master of fire Flint Phoenix to use his supernova flame to release the eggs of the Firedrakes to destroy and burn the multiverse to a cinder. Matt challenges Phoenix to a daredevil race to prevent him from reaching the Gem Mines. 12-Medusa And The Stone Army- Tenoroc send the most evil merciless woman in the vault Medusa the Snake-Haired rises, to transforming the Harmonians into stone warriors. When Roxie is transformed as well Matt and Gomez must battle without her. 13-Chamber of Doom- In a temple, Professor Gorseki seeks the Light stone, which will grant him eternal life. If Matt, Roxie and Gomez can't stop him, he'll spread terror through the Multiverse forever. Season 2 14-Werewolf King- Werewolf King searches for the Luna-disc, which can create an army of werewolves, And in fact it is human, half man and half wolf called Lycan, Roxie falls for Lycan, despite Matt's misgivings, and when his true Werewolf nature is revealed, the race is on. 15-The Curse Of The Crystal Kingdom- After damaging Roxie's staff, Monkey King transports the Harmonians and Gomez to his Crystal Kingdom. Matt and Roxie must find a way to liberate the Harmonians. 16-Captain Lightning (episode)- When a lightning storm hits Carnival City, Tenoroc seeks to harness its energy! Matt, Roxie and Gomez race against time to stop Captain Lightning from putting up a lightning catcher on the (Sky Tower). 17-The Dark Sorcerer- Tenoroc instructs Merlin the sorcerer to use his alchemy to precipitate an explosion mighty enough to break open his prison. Matt, Roxie and Gomez bid to stop him before it's too late. 18-Raider Of The Lost Tomb- When Craw accidentally damages the Triple Sphere, Tenoroc sends Prowler to find the Star Crystal. She even tricks Matt, Roxie and Gomez into helping her. 19-Flight Of The Witch- Arcana the witch is gathering ingredients for her Ultimate Potion, to steal the life-force and the life essence of the imprisoned Alfred Hatter, What she needs most of all is the 'hair of a Hatter'. 20-Trick Or Treat- Candy Cane is summoned by Tenoroc to deal with the street kids, who are meddling with Tenoroc's plans. Can Matt and Roxie defeat Candy Cane and save the street kids... and Gomez? 21-Double Trouble- Dr Jekyll has returned... but he can't control his monstrous side Mr Hyde. And if he'd be of no use to Tenoroc, Must be united and they are together Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Whether he is able find the Navi Cube to out Tenoroc of his prison before he defeated by Matt, Roxie and Gomez? 22-Solar Eclipse- An Egyptian Goddess of the sun queen named Isis is summoned by Tenoroc to harness the sun's energies in order for Tenoroc to escape his prison. Can Matt, Roxie, and Gomez stop her? 23-Heart Of A Vampire- Roxie is hypnotized by Vampire Lord ( he also known a Count Venom ) and forced to summon Matt to the Multiverse. When he arrives, he is confronted by Vampire Lord. He escapes with Gomez, but they ambushed by Roxie... who has been turned into a vampire! But on finish all this Matt and Gomez cant's defeat and Stop Count Venom. Can the pair stop Vampire Lord... and save Roxie? 24-Monster From The Dark Lagoon- Something smells fishy! An amphibious gillman called Phibious has taken over Carnival City's sewer system and blocked it up. Naturally, Tenoroc has this planned for his escape. How can Matt ever stop him... with lemonade? 25-Night Of The Living Dread- Zombie Boss has returned to feasted on brains! Tenoroc has dispatched Zombie Boss to invade the Multiverse with his zombies to cause as much chaos as possible, but his is want a Chronicles to feasted on the super villains brains in a villain vault, It's Matt and Captain Lightning against Zombie Boss and an entire town of zombies... plus Roxie and Gomez who have been turned into zombies as well! 26-Return Of The Shape Shifter- Alfred Hatter has contacted Matt, he's been located by Roxie! As Matt and the team are near him... they release that a Switch the Shapeshifter, is among them as Gomez! Gomez divides Matt and Roxie, and tricks them into trapping Alfred Hatter again, Matt manages to book the Shape Shifter, but Alfred is lost, Matt swears to find him... no matter how long it takes... Season 3 27- Cell Blaster Reboot: Tenoroc sends the half man-toy goliath, Magnifico to wreak havoc on the Multiverse. Meanwhile, the cell blaster gets an upgrade too thanks to a special key that Magnifico had and the battle against Tenoroc continues. 28- Villain Vault Escape: Prowler is sent by Lord Tenoroc to the sea of sands to steal a barrage of sun blasters from the temple of the sun and to steal back all of the villains back from the chronicles so Tenoroc's tyranny will destroy the multiverse. 29- Jurassic City: Doc Fossil returns in Carnival City and sends an infestation of Velociraptors to terrorise the City. Tenoroc orders Fossil to raise an army of giant dinosaurs to rule the multiverse and Fossil starts by reanimating the king of the dinosaurs- Rexus Giganticus l: With the Triple Sphere at full power,Tenoroc sends three villains at once: Redbeard in the Region of Ruins, Medusa in the Sea of Sands and The Mummy in Carnival City. Can Matt and his friends beat three Supervillains at once or will the multiverse fall under the might of Tenoroc? 31- Flight Of The Golden Arrow: Tenoroc sends Cupid to find the last golden arrow of Apollo so he can fire it into a multiverse skyrip so realms will collide and Tenoroc will be free. 32- Return To The Future: The fate of the multiverse rests on Matt's shoulders this time. Tenoroc unleashes a time-twisting super villain called Tick Tock to change the outcome of Alfred and Tenoroc's final battle by going back in time. Matt needs to be on his toes this time because with his time bombs, Tick Tock will be hard to defeat. 33- The Doom Stone: Tenoroc plans to destroy the Enchanted Forest by setting the dim witted Troll to sniff out an evil rock called the doom stone. With that, black acid rain will pour down on the Enchanted Forest and with the most powerful, the secret and most respected realm of all will be gone, and the Multiverse will crumble. 34- The Warriors Code: The Black Knight in back and badder than ever, his quest is to find and search out the mystical council of trees so he can uproot their life root which contains all of the secret and powerful knowledge of the enitire multiverse. Now Matt must stop the Black Knight at all costs before it is too late. 35- Forests Of Fears: Tenoroc sends two villains to the Enchanted Forest this time: The human flame-thrower, Flint Phoenix and the bull headed Minotaur to destroy the Multiverse both in their own unique purpose. Can Matt send both of these villains back into the chronicles or will it be too much and will the Multiverse be brought down by Tenoroc's might? 36-Lightning Strikes Twice: When a meteor storm splits Captain Lightning into two Captain Lightnings, Tenoroc pits the pair of live wires against each other to find some Multivisium ore - which he needs for his master plan. Matt, Roxie and Gomez have two problems - defeating the Lightnings and saving Carnival City's Street Kids, who are suffering from deadly Multivisium poisoning. 37- Shrinking Gas: In order to bring the Multiverse to its knees, Lord Tenoroc sends the small but deadly Gangster Bug to stink up the airways. He heads to the Enchanted Forest where Matt needs to shrink down to the size of a cocroach to bust up Gangster Bug before he busts up the entire multiverse. 38- The Tigers Eye: Tenoroc releases Shintora, the rogue tracker and tiger huminoid who is an expert matial artist to steal Roxie's staff and to find the Neverglade, a hidden part of the Enchanted Forest known only to trackers and to connect with its hidden amber to be able to reap devestation across the multiverse!! 39- The Key Of Realms: As season 3 reaches a climactic finale, Tenoroc first sends the robot hulk, Slamdroid to destroy Matt and his friends but when that doesn't work, Tenoroc takes matters into his own hands, the hunt is on for the key of realms, and the victors prize, the fate of the multiverse. Season 4 40- On Wings Of Doom- Matt faces his toughest challenge yet, as winged terror Icarus seeks to claim a recently discovered bit of hatter tech the Anti-Matter Blaster. A device created long ago by the 1st hatter hero. The special hatter gadget allows who ever has to trap, contain, and book spatter trap creatures aka monsters who escaped from the Coronet! 41-Cave of Keepers- Lord Tenoroc's scheming mind is set on finding the ultra-destructive Quake Hammer - and it seems that Roxie is helping him track it down! Then, with the help of Professor Vladimir Gorseki, Roxie locates this deadly weapon. Matt must prevent the mighty Cyclops using the Hammer to obliterate the Sea of Sands. Time is running out, but Gomez - for once - is up for the fight, having armed himself with a secret weapon from the mysterious Keepers' Cave. 42-Many Happy Returns- It is Dad's birthday, and Matt has a problem. How can Grandpa Alfred send Harry his traditional happy returns of the day from his far-flung prison realm? There are also unhappy returns in the shape of the turbo-charged Cyber-Racer, hell-bent on plunging Carnival City into never-ending darkness! The clock is ticking and the race is on - but when the chequered flag falls, who will be left standing? 43-Root Of All Evil- Count Venom is back from the dead. His broken vampire heart has been restored by Tenoroc, who has a malevolent mission for his fiendish fanged accomplice - to poison the Enchanted Forest. Matt answers Roxie's urgent summons to find that she and Gomez are facing not just the count, but vampire Tuk Tuks, too! The Tuk Tuks are not the only old friends who have turned to the dark side. 44- Super Villain Showdown- A long time ago Lord Tenoroc caused major detestation to Descroru in the Region of Ruins, causing it to become a lifeless wasteland. Now there is a chance to undo what has been done with the Chalice of Harmony, but Tenoroc activates his demolition menace- Slam Droid -Once again to make sure all of his evil hard work, gets done and stays done! 45- Chimes Of Chaos- Tenoroc's plan to bring ruin to Carnival City nearly goes awry when his latest super-villain recruit - the dangerous but dim-witted bell-ringer Igor - takes a shine to Roxie. Tenoroc's evil scheme to ring out the Chaos Bell is soon back on track. Matt must call on all his courage, wits and Hatter Tech if he is to stop Igor sounding the death-knell for the Street Kids' City home. 46- No Strings Attached- The Puppet Master rolls into town with his mesmerising mannequins and spellbinding Harlequin Horn, enslaving the Street Kids and drawing Matt, Roxie and Gomez into a sinister sideshow ambush. Unless Matt can deliver a showstopper, this cracked command performance will net Tenoroc the Astral Map of the Multiverse and the key to absolute power 47- Desert Of Ice- Zerona, a blood-chilling battle-hungry ice warrior, has brought winter to the Sea of Sands. She and her ferocious Frostbiters are deep-freezing the desert realm at Tenoroc's bidding. Matt, Roxie and Gomez must free the Sands from Zerona's icy grip, but need help from their Al Harbarian friends - and Priscilla the camel too. 48- Ghost In The Chronicles- Carnival City now has to contend with Tenoroc's latest villain - Toxic Jack. Matt, Roxie and Gomez must brave a haunted warehouse and the spine-tingling terrors within. 49- Hunt Of The Amber Dragon- An ancient creature wakes from its slumber to revitalise the Enchanted Forest, unless Lord Tenoroc can stop it. Tenoroc sets loose the blustering Colonel Buckshot to hunt down the Amber Dragon and so spell doom for the Forest realm. But when the callous Colonel starts trapping Tuk Tuks for Dragon-bait, Roxie is not about to let him get away with it. 50- Return Of The Witch- Rosie is a camel, Matt is a tasty snack for the sand-snakes and the only person between Arcana the witch and the All-Seeing Eye of Argos is Gomez! It is time for the last of the Keepers to stand up and be counted, as Tenoroc searches for his Vault of Mystery and the evil arsenal it contains. Can Gomez defeat the mistress of malicious magic and save his friends? 51- All Seeing Eye- There is a shock in store for Matt in the Region of Ruins, and for once it is a pleasant surprise! Friends and realm elders from across the Multiverse come together to relive and celebrate Matt's achievements as Hatter Hero. For Lord Tenoroc, such a gathering offers too tempting a target to resist. He dispatches the mighty Magnifico - a supercharged muscleman to spoil the party. 52- The Chaos Coin- Lowdown Leprechaun Flipster uses his probability-altering Chaos Coins to swap Matt and remove him permanently, leaving the way clear for Tenoroc to conquer the Multiverse. Both Flipster and Tenoroc get more than they bargained for with the unexpected return of Grandpa Alfred, the previous Hatter Hero! One thing is for sure, nothing will ever be the same again! Category:Episodes